the_walking_dead_universe_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Universe Role Playing Wiki
Welcome to the The Walking Dead Universe Role Playing Wiki A role playing wiki for Walking Dead fans of all areas, whether it be the TV Show, Comic series, Games or novels. The events shown on the wiki will be mainly connected with the Comic and Game media of The Walking Dead, however locations and certain things from the show may appear. The wiki will be following the main group, however if you wish to create your own separate group you may do so. People of all ages are welcome and we invite you to join the community as we will accept you with open arms. As long as you still have your brains, that is. Our current season is: Autumn '' How long we've been surviving for: ''1 Month All stories, whether they be for the main group or a different group, can be viewed here Category:Stories How to Role Play The way that the role playing will work on this wiki is as follows: * New chapters for the story will be added as pages with the "Stories" category. * Stories within the main story should have the category (Number of season) * All stories will be in a linear sequence unless stated otherwise. * Story pages should also add the location/s of the story in the categories. * You may either role play in a 1st person or 3rd person point of view. * Stories should make sense and should only contain characters from other users if they are part of the current plot or if you have permission of that user. * Not all stories have to take place in the same location. The aim is to have multiple different stories all throughout The Walking Dead universe at the same time as each other. * Stories don't have to all connect with each other, however, they can if both parties consent to it. * Anyone may add to the main story line as long as everything that happens within it is concurrent with the rest of the story. * Anyone may add to the main group/ story, however if you wish to form your own group with a few other members then you can. However these groups should try to avoid meeting up with the main group again, unless they wish to rejoin with it. ''Rules'' The following will apply to all members of the community, no exceptions: *You may NOT, under any circumstances, role play as an already existing character in any form of Walking Dead media. If you wish to create a character who is related to an already existing character in The Walking Dead, please contact an admin and they will determine whether or not you may use them. *Smut, sexual activity, violence and gore are all allowed as long as it makes sense and all users involved are okay with it. *We will under no circumstances accept extreme aggression between users, if you have a complaint about a page, character or another user, please talk to an admin about it before acting upon it. *If English is not your first language then it is fine to make a few mistakes, both in spelling and grammar, but if you are a fluent English speaker then we shall expect a decent level of spelling and grammar. You don't have to be perfect but if your spelling is barely readable then it will most likely be deleted. *People of all ages and races are accepted here, aggressive racism, sexism or cyber bullying will'' ''not be tolerated. If it's in a lighthearted sense then it is fine but if you are directly targeting someone with it, you will be banned for an indefinite amount of time. *If you've been banned for a reason you don't think is reasonable or you simply don't know why, contact me at harveyinportugal@gmail.com * You are welcome to meet and interact with characters from the TV show, comic or game if you are in the same place as them at the time that they would be there. If you wish to see detailed rules about character creations, please visit Character Creation Latest activity Category:Browse